Revelation
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: Ichigo Momomiya has always been your average Mew Mew girl. On the outside she seems to be a lovable girl...but on the inside, she seeks refuge in her mind. Comfronting her other self, her only request for Ichigo is to "Leave this world behind..."
1. Darkness Within My Heart

**Author's Note**: My First Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. I have no rants, no sarcastic remarks, nothing interesting to say really... O-o;;; So...enjoy... (and the italics are in **Ichigo's Point of View**)

* * *

**Revelation**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Darkness Within My Heart**

* * *

"Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo..." A soft female voice called. The voice sounded like a heavenly melody, echoing in the closed mind. "Can you hear me...?" it asked. 

_Yes..._

"Can you see me...?" it asked.

_No..._

"Do you know who I am...?"

_No..._

"Is that...so...?"

Ichigo Momomiya fluttered her magenta eyes open, only to see she was in pure darkness. Floating in nothing. The only thing she wore was a short light pearl colored dress. "Where am I?" Ichigo asked, continuing to float in darkness.

"You are...within yourself...this is...your world..." the voice replied in her heavenly tone.

_My...world...?_

"ICHIGO!" a loud but faint voice was heard.

"Yes..." said the voice.

"ICHIGO!" the loud voice was heard again, this time, less faint.

_Why...?_

"It is...your sanctuary..." replied the soft voice.

"ICHIGO WAKE UP!" the loud, angry voice conquered the darkness. Ichigo Momomiya shook her head rapidly and found herself in the Mew Mew Café holding a mop. Turning her head slowly she saw a very furious looking Mint Aizawa. Her hand was on her hip and her eye twitched. "Why were you SLACKING?"

Ichigo stuttered, trying to find an excuse that would get her out of this horrible predicament. "Humph." Mint turned her head away in disgust. "W-Well at least I do some work around here!" Ichigo finally let out, not even thinking if it was the right thing to say.

Mint just shrugged and turned her back towards her companion. "Yes, but at least I have enough manners not to drool a puddle in public." and with that combat she walked off back to her tea.

_Drool a puddle...?_

Ichigo glanced down at the floor and saw a small puddle of liquid. Hesitating, she wiped her mouth, removing the drool all over her face. Ichigo blushed ferociously in embarrassment. Just then, someone grabbed her from behind, holding her close. "EH!" the cat-girl flinched. "You idiot..." a low voice whispered in her ear. Ichigo glanced up and saw her boss Ryou Shirogane frowning down at her. "Your ears...they're sticking out."

After a few moments Ryou let go of the pink iriomote and she wished her ears away. The blonde smirked and put his hand on his worker's hand. "You better get to work. You're the only one who really does anything in this joint." chuckling he walked away. Ichigo stomped her foot and growled in frustration before mopping up her drool.

Hours Later

Ichigo slumped down in a chair. It was finally closing time and the girl was exhausted. She sunk deeper in her seat. "Over worked and under paid...Nyyaa!" Ichigo whined. Then, footsteps were heard coming towards her. Ichigo turned around to see her green friend smiling sweetly behind her. "Good work today Ichigo." said Lettuce Midorikawa. "Yeah...you too." responded the cat girl. She stood up and dusted her puffy pink uniform off. "Yeeeaaaahhh!" perked a small Chinese monkey girl, Pudding Fong. She turned towards Lettuce. "You didn't break as much plates as usual! Tehe!" She turned back to her leader. "And I did well too! Right Ichigo!" She kept her cheery smile. Ichigo just giggled innocently. "Yeah, you did great today." She lied; Pudding is as helpful as a clown trying to rescue a princess. But, hey, she does attract costumers with her tricks.

As she was finishing dusting off, the lone wolf, Zakuro Fujiwara peeks into the room. "Sorry to interrupt..." she started in her deep voice. "But Kirema Anima are on the loose..." Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce just stood in their spots, staring at Zakuro for a few moments before she left. Ichigo stretches. "Well, off to MORE work I suppose." The Finless Porpoise giggles "Don't sound so negative Ichigo." The Iriomote cat just shrugged and the three mewmews left the café.

"Hmm... I wonder why my little kitty cat hasn't arrived yet..." questioned the thirteen year old alien, Kisshu. He sat on a clock tower, looking annoyed while trying to find his play toy, not even caring that the Kirema Anima were making a bigger ruckus than it should.

"Over here!" shouted a perky kitty. Kisshu smirked, "There she is..." he mumbled before turning towards her. Standing up, keeping perfect balance of the tower he smiled evilly. "A bit late my precious!" Mew Ichigo growls. "Now, now," said the alien. "That's not nice, especially after all the trouble I went through to set up this wonderful welcome!"

Mew Mint was getting ticked. "This is not a welcome!" she shouted. And she was right. Three infected animals that were very lethal wasn't much of a friendly welcome. Mew Zakuro examined the infected animals. "A dolphin... a tiger...and a snake..." Mew Lettuce held herself back. "Oh my...can we do three at once?" Mew Ichigo clenched her fist. "We have no choice..." she mumbled. The five mewmews charged the Kirema Animas with all they got.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE FLASH!"

"RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

With all of their power only, the dolphin was set free. Kisshu chuckled. "Is that all? Humph, my turn..." He snapped his fingers, ordering the tiger and snake to attack. The tiger pounced, lifting its huge paw and swipes Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce down. The ferocious mammal landed on the two mews, making them lose their breath. Next, the snake stuck out towards Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro. The two easily dodged it but was counterattacked by the cobra, when it grabbed the two by the tail, constricting them. It squeezed hard until the two were unconscious, and then threw them down, smashing the ground and even bouncing off it. Ichigo stood in astonishment, as her comrades were taken down so quickly.

Kisshu jumped off the clock tower and landed right in front of his pink lovely. Lifting her chin up with his finger he murmured in a deep and desirable voice. "What will you do now my sweet?" Mew Ichigo's magenta eyes started glowing in anger; she slapped Kisshu across the face. Kisshu almost went flying, but instead just lost his balance.

Jumping back up to the clock tower he smirked evilly at Ichigo. "Feisty kitty cat..." He snapped his fingers again, sending the snake and tiger after Mew Ichigo. She was ready to dodge them both, being the athletic cat she is. But strangely, she couldn't move. She was frozen stiff.

_What! Why can't I move!_

She struggled from her restraint but failed miserably. "U-Uggghhh..." moaned a mewmew. Mew Mint's cerulean eyes flutter open and she glanced up at Mew Ichigo. The bird gasped. "ICHIGO!" she screamed. The pink Iriomote turned to Mew Mint who looked petrified. But she couldn't keep her attention at Mint when two humungous infected Kirema Animas were about to annihilate her.

"Don't be afraid..." echoed a familiar voice inside the pink mewmew's head.

"Come to the place...the place where there is great calamity...come with me...and leave this trenched world behind..." said the feminine voice again.

"Leave this world..." Ichigo's eyes started going blank. "behind..." her legs started going wobbly.

"No...more..." those were the last words Ichigo spoke, before dropping unconscious. As Mint's comrade and friend fell in defeat, she screamed.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: There's chapter one...hope you liked it...it's nothing big or special...no romance and stuff. No Ichigo/Masaya stuff (I REALLY dislike that couple...I'm more of a Kisshu/Ichigo or Ryou/Ichigo kind of gal.) And this fic is gonna be pretty short. >:D C'ya in chapter two! 


	2. Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note:** Finally I updated. I decided that this would be a short story. Four chapters max, maybe three. (Italics still in Ichigo's point of view)

* * *

**Revelation**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Me, Myself, and I**

* * *

"**Don't be afraid..." echoed a familiar voice inside the pink mewmew's head.**

"**Come to the place...the place where there is great calamity...come with me...and leave this trenched world behind..." said the feminine voice again.**

"**Leave this world..." Ichigo's eyes started going blank. "behind..." her legs started going wobbly.**

"**No...more..." those were the last words Ichigo spoke, before dropping unconscious. As Mint's comrade and friend fell in defeat, she screamed.**

"**ICHIGO!"**

**

* * *

**

The sugar pink girl flickered her raspberry eyes open to find herself at the ocean, wearing the same white dress garment as she does in her dreams. Glancing down to find her feet buried in warm sand. The sound of the ocean's waves soothed her soul. It calmed her so much...she forgot all the battle with the Kirema Anima and Kish. Until that little light bulb in her head lit up.

"Hey! Where are the others?" she asked a little franticly as she examined the area more.

"Does it really matter...?" asked the mysterious voice.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't need them..." the voice replied.

Then, another figure appeared, barely in focus behind Ichigo and embraced her tightly, uniting the two bodies. "Eh?" Ichigo reacted as she tried to turn around but was frozen in place yet again. The figure's image slowly went into focus, revealing what looked like another Ichigo who was wearing the same thing but instead her dress was black and not white and her bangs seemed to cover her eyes so the only expression that could be visible was her grin. "Leave this world behind..." the look alike whispered in her doppelganger's ear. "Leave this...world...?" Ichigo seemed to go into a hypnotic spell again.

"ICHIGO!" called what seemed to be Mint. Her call woke her leader out of her trance. "No! They need me!" exclaimed Ichigo. The other's grip loosened and she frowned, backing away. "Very well...You're still attached to the reality you've grown accustomed to..." and she faded away.

Ichigo Momomiya stared at the bright sky. "But... I like my reality..." and before she knew it, she was engulfed in light.

* * *

"Hey! She seems to be waking up." 

"Oh Ichigo!"

Ichigo Momomiya fluttered her eyes opened to see everyone crowded around her. She was back at the café and sitting on one of the cute chairs. "Everyone...?" She looked around checking off everyone in her head. All was accounted for except for Mint. "Mint! Where is she...? What happened!" Ichigo tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down by Ryou.

"Calm down. Mint will be fine...I just want to know if you will be." said Ryou, propping his hand on his waist. "Neh?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. Ryou leaned towards the pink cat girl to where they were inches apart. "You passed out in the middle of battle! Mint saved your butt and took the damage! Lucky for us Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro came back just in time to chase Kisshu and the animas away."

He pulled himself away and sighed. Ichigo stared at her feet. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled. "I don't understand what happened..." Zakuro placed a hand on her leader's shoulder. Ichigo glanced up at the lone wolf to see her smiling down at her encouragingly as if saying everything will be alright.

Ryou stared at the girl, and then sighed. He wanted to scold the catgirl more but she looked like she learned her lesson. A little while later the group left to do work, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo stood up and went to find the room Mint was resting at. It took a little while for her to find it though, since surprisingly there are a lot of rooms upstairs. "Geez, this place might as well be a hotel since there is so many rooms!" Ichigo said to herself, getting tired of checking many little bedrooms.

Finally, after observing many rooms and complaining to herself many times she finally found Mint. Once Ichigo cracked the door open she saw Mint, sitting up in her bed, gazing out of a window. "Mint?" Ichigo called softly, hoping Mint wouldn't really hear. But just her luck...she did. The dark haired mew mew faced the door, catching a glimpse of Ichigo. "I can see you, you know. So you might as well come in..." said Mint. The pink haired girl slid through the doorway and into the room. She kept her head down, fearing eye contact. "Are you ok?" Ichigo asked softly.

Mint sighed. "Yeah, the hit wasn't that hard. But what the heck happened to you?" Ichigo didn't say anything. Mint continued her share of scolding. "You know you've could've been killed if I didn't come back in time!" Ichigo bit her lower lip. "I know..." she clenched her fist and trying to hold back her tears. "I'm so sorry Mint..." Mint stared at Ichigo, watching the catgirl try desperately to hold her tears. Once the dark haired mewmew had enough of her leader's sadness she let out a deep sigh, turning her head away. "Just don't do it again...ok?" she asked softly. Ichigo sniffled and then nodded. "Alright..."

Later...

Once the day ended at Café MewMew the girls went their separate ways on their way home. Mint and Zakuro had limos to take them back to their homes while Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo had to walk. The pink girl mostly slumped the whole way and was deep in thought.

'_What really happened when I passed out? I remember something about a beach...the sound of soft ocean wave and the warmth of the sand beneath was so calm. And the other person...she sounded...like me! Does this mean I have a second personality? Oh my god am I INSANE!_'

Ichigo was drowned in negative thoughts as she continued down the busy streets of Tokyo at sunset; she didn't pay any attention to where she was going even though she knew she was heading home. Like her body was on autopilot while the mind was off somewhere else.

'_What if I start causing harm to others and I don't even know it! And I become some psycho maniac! Waaaiiiii!_'

Her mind kept on rolling on and on. She didn't even hear the voice of her beloved calling out to her. "Icihgo! Hello?" the dark haired boy called out. When she didn't answer him he placed his hand on her shoulder; making his loved one literally leaps up in shock. Ichigo hesitantly turned her head and faced the confused boy. "M-Masaya! You... scared me!" the girl cried.

Masaya Aoyama smiled innocently. "Hehe...sorry." Ichigo smiled back as a sign of relief. Masaya had caught the relief in Ichigo's sigh. "Is something wrong?" he asked. The Iriomote girl straightened her raspberry hair and quickly tossed a fake smile at him. "Nope! I'm fine!" Lucky for her that Masaya was still pretty dense and bought the fake smile. "So! Shall we walk home together?" Masaya asked; smiling brightly. His smile always calmed Ichigo somehow. "Yes!" Ichigo chirped.

The two walked along the sidewalk. Ichigo blushed in delight and had a real happy face.

'_Ohh! I'm walking home with Masaya! This is so exciting!_'

And before she knew it...her tail popped out.

'_Eep! No! Must go...away!_'

Ichigo squeezed her eyes closed and concentrated. And her tail vanished.

'_Whew!_'

She now had another relieved look on her face. Masaya observed Ichigo's facial expressions change from excited to surprise to when she squeezed her eyes in what looked like disgust and back to happy/relieved. The boy was very curious about Ichigo. He probably just guessed it was teenage female hormones and just left it at that.

When the two approached Ichigo's house and they parted. As Ichigo watched Masaya disappear around the corner she got all bubbly and floaty inside.

'_Oh Masaya...What would I do without you_'

Hours later...

Ichigo stood in her room, lit by a lamp by her bed and slipped into her pajamas. "Fwweehb!" something chirped. "Neh?" Ichigo examined the room. Suddenly, a floating puffball appeared from the corner. "Fwehb!" it chirped again. "Masha?" the cat girl squinted. "Masha! It is you!" she said happily. Masha flew to her master. "Ichigo! Fwehb!" The big eyed fur ball nuzzled against Ichigo. "Where have you been?" Ichigo asked her companion. "Sleeping! Fwehb!" Masha replied.

"Doh!" The girl slumped. She crawled into her bed. "Now that I'm going to sleep what will you do?" she asked. Masha twirled around. "Play!" it replied. Ichigo giggled. "Ok, just don't cause a ruckus. Good night." and the girl turned off her lamp. "Good night Ichigo. Fwehb!"

* * *

The pink cat girl opened her eyes. She glanced down and was wearing her white dress. "Neh? Again?" She twirled around to find herself in an endless meadow of flowers. Their fruity scent nearly suffocated the girl. A breeze blew by, making the flowers bow before her. Ichigo stared at the sky. It was the same as last time; not a single cloud and the color was brighter than it really was.

"So...you came back..." said Ichigo's look alike as she appeared behind her; her raspberry colored bangs covered her eyes. The cat girl spun around to face the girl who had her head. "Who are you!" Ichigo asked in raised tone. The look alike giggled and lifted her head revealing another Ichigo.

"I am...you."

* * *

**ChibiLaryla:** Hahaha! Is Ichigo really insane? Maybe. But I'll tell you, it was painful making Ichigo like Masaya... Grrr... I swear that the next fanfics I make for Tokyo Mew Mew will be Kish x Ichigo x Ryou or something like that. Also, I know Masha really doesn't say "Fwehb" I just thought it would be cute if she did. 


End file.
